Try Again
by Rilkimou
Summary: Sonic Chapman. 15 years old and kind of... mysterious? She have to, cause opening up can be the worst thing ever.
1. When will I see you again?

The walls at the counselor's office were plain and white, totally soul free interior with no trace of personality at all.

"M'kay Sonic, this is just the things that you are sent here for. You need to be nice to all the other kids, m'kay?"

The interior perfectly reflected the counselor himself.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry, Mr. Mackey. I promise I won't do it again."

"M'kay, that's an improvement! I know you're having a hard time settling in, and moving to a new city can be a very big change." said mr. Mackey happy.

"Are you getting any new friends?" he added.

"Yeah, loads." I answered sarcastically.

" M'kay, that's good. Are you having any trouble with the other kids?"

"None at all." I answered _even more _sarcastic.

"M'kay. If it isn't anything else, I think we're done."

I looked at my wristwatch. Yeah, it was 11 AM, we're were -haha- done.

"See you next week." I said in monotone.

"Bye, m'kay!" said Mr. Mackey and went to stack his papers.

I swept away my fringe and went out in the hallways, they were filled with students talking about what the were doing for the weekend. I went to my locker and started to fill my backpack with all the books I was supposed to read.

"Are you going to go home so soon?" someone said.

I looked up and saw two bright blue eyes staring at me.

"Yes I am. What do you want?" I asked, and looked up for a second.

Kenny McCormick scratched his backhead. " Well I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the coffee shop later with me?"

"Why would I do that?" I asked, since I knew that nobody would ever even talk to me out of free will.

Kenny looked a bit confused, since no girl had ever turned him down.

" I think it would be nice to get to know you a little more!" he said with a smile.

" Fine. If it'll shut you up. Meet me after school where the goths hang out." I said with an awkward little smile.

Kenny looked happy. "Okay, see you later Sonic!"

I heard Eric Cartman shouting some jew joke and I decided I would go see the one person who, surprisingly enough, actually understood me.

xxx

Tweek Tweak was sitting in a corner with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Hi Tweek." I said slowly.

Tweek immediately turned around to see who it was and calmed down a little when he saw that it was only me.

" Oh h-hi Son-GAH!-ic!" he said as controlled as possible.

" How are you doing?" I asked, even more slow than before.

" Uh, NNGH! I- i've been hanging with- GAH!- Kyl-e-e and tho-ose guys."

"They actually- NGH!- talk a l-lot about…you!" Tweek said with a forced smile.

I raised an eyebrow, that was actually a surprise.

"Really?" I asked, trying to sound casual, like i didn't give a fuck what they said about me.

Tweek twitched a few times before he said; "Yea-h! It.. seems li-GAH!-ke K-yle and Kenn..y are am-azed about you!"

I swept my fringe away. "That's interesting, and a bit odd. Thanks Tweek. Gotta go. Don't drink too much coffee, alright?"

I said with a little smile and waved as I started to walk down the hallways, because I just remembered that Kenny wanted to have that coffee.

"GAH! See-e you later Sonic!" he waved back before starting to walk the other way.

Damn, Tweek was actually really nice!

xxx

I saw Henrietta sitting alone at the frozen ground, but i didn't see Kenny, so I decided I would try to talk a bit to her.

"What do you want, conformist?" she said without even looking at me.

I didn't answer, i just sat down next to her.

"Are you fucking deaf? What are you doing here?" Henrietta asked again.

"I'm sitting down at the frozen ground, just like you." I said in monotone.

She looked up and I saw that she was actually… beautiful. Like a dark godess.

" I'm not having any girl talk with you, poser."

"Not why I'm here. If I wanted to talk about drama, I would go to the other girls."

Something started to brighten up in Henrietta's eyes.

xxx

Henrietta looked at the girl, in her own age, with black braids, and deep green eyes.

She actually didn't look like a conformist, but Henrietta was very suspicious of anyone that didn't dress the same way she did. The girl named… Sonia? No, it was something similar.

Sonic.

That was actually a pretty… awesome name. Henrietta presented a cigarette to her, and she was _very _ when the other girl actually accepted it and asked for a lighter.

Henrietta handed it over and they sat there, quiet, and Henrietta just _looked_ at Sonic, since she actually thought that she was no ordinary conformist or Britney wannabe.

She had brown freckles, olive skin and she _was_ wearing black clothes, even though they weren't that goth. She was actually acceptable, the closest a conformist could come being goth, without actually being goth. Henrietta doesn't know how long they sat there, but it felt like a thousand years. Henrietta almost _gazed_ into Sonic's eyes and the other girl did the same.

Henrietta looked up as she heard someone shout.

"Sonic? Hi!"

The boy in the orange parka was coming this way, and she saw how Sonic dropped the cigarette and stomped it out with her heel. The almost-goth girl looked at Henrietta with an excusing look.

Henrietta understood and waved a little "bye".

Henrietta saw the girl get up and starting to walk away with the boy in the orange parka.

She knew that moment was gone.

And somewhere, she was actually feeling something.

xxx

"So, how come you were hanging out with that goth chick?" Kenny asked cheerly.

I crossed my arms. What does that have to do with him?

"I have other friends, you know." I said, a bit grumpy.

Kenny faced towards me. "Wow! Am I your friend now or something?" he chuckled.

I actually wish that i was still with Henrietta, even though they didn't speak, i felt like she knew her, by just sitting next to her. This way Kenny was trying to be funny was just awkward.

_Why did I say yes to this?_

"I guess." I just answered in monotone.

The boy stopped walking and he looked at her with a concerned smile.

"Sonic, is something wrong?"

"Nothing. Let's just get that coffee."

xxx


	2. This is pretty fucked up right here

**Just a little author's note:**

**Sorry for the short chapter. It may seem a bit unrelevant, but you'll see :3**

**And if you think I'm moving on too fast, just tell me :D**

"Today we're learning about other beliefs, kids. It's fucking stupid, but this is what I have to do to keep my job. We're starting out with islam." said the teacher.

Mr. Garrison sounded like he hated other cultures, and i assumed that he did.

"Yes, does anybody know _anything _about islam?" he asked.

I raised my hand along with Clyde, Kevin Stoley, and Kyle.

"Clyde?" said Mr. Garrison.

" Islam is those furry ponies you can ride on a carnival." Clyde Donovan stated proudly.

Some giggles were heard in the back row, and I looked back.

Wendy Testaburger, Powder, BeBe, and Red. Those bitches.

"No, think again, retard! What about Cinnick?" Garrison said and looked at me.

"My name is Sonic, not Cinnick. And if you are a muslim your religion is islam, you pray to Allah, and you read the Koran." I said with a little smile.

xxx

Kyle looked at that new girl, who just stated that her name was Sonic.

Black hair, but still pale skin and freckles. She actually looked like a ginger, with black hair.

He woke up from his thoughts when Kenny passed him a note.

_that's my chick :D_

Kyle looked at the note and quickly wrote something down.

_no way dude, i don't believe you, she's new_

Kenny read the note and added something to the mini conversation.

_i went on a date with her yesterday and it was awesome_

Kyle frowned.

Date? From what she could tell of Sonic's appearance it looked like she were joining Craig's "absolutely-no-sign-of-any-emotions"-club.

_she doesn't look like it was awesome_

Kenny smiled.

_she was actually acting a bit weird, but i think i'm gonna score :D_

_dude maybe she isn't your type. she isn't a whore, from what i can tell_

_haha. very funny kyle._

Kyle crumpled up the paper and tossed it in the bin.

xxx

I stocked the books in my locker, it was really a mess and i didn't bother to even try to fix it; my locker was a lost case.

"Hi." I heard someone saying. It took me a second to know that it was _not _Kenny, this was someone I've never even heard before.

I looked up. It was that jewish ginger, Kenny's buddy, and the one that the fatso ripped on.

"Do I know you?" I asked, a bit cold.

The ginger's face was turning red.

"Not really, I'm Kyle Broflovski. I-i just wanted to know if you wanted to, uhm, meet up sometime?" he stuttered.

Dang, I've been here two weeks and _two _people asked me out already!

"Sure. When?" I asked _very_ casual and cool.

Kyle was turning into a tomato. " Wh-what about wednesday after school?"

"Okay. See you then!"

xxx

Henrietta sat alone on the cold ground, writing some new poetry, and reading some old. It was the best way to figure out your feelings, and she really needed to sort that girl out.

_Sonic._

Henrietta got goosebumps and a warm heart of just thinking about her. There was something about her that made Henrietta _feel._

She really wished that the other goths were here, but they had the flu and were all at Pete's house. Just as she wrote the final line she saw someone she recognized walking up to her.

Black hair, pale skin. It was the almost-goth.

xxx

I sat down next to Henrietta. It was kind of cold, but the goth wasn't showing any signs of it, even is she was just wearing a dress.

"Hi." I didnt really know what to say.

Henrietta looked up. "Hi."

"Did you come here to steal my cigarettes?" she added.

I smiled. " I was actually escaping, and I wanted to see you..r poetry. It looked interesting."

"Escaping?" She raised her eyebrow. " From what, life?"

"Kind of. You have something interesting in your little book?"

xxx

I was on my way home when Wendy Testaburger walked up to me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" She said angry.

"Right now i'm performing an action called _walking._ You move one foot forward and then you repeat this to _transport _yourself." I said with no signs of emotions, even if i was laughing my ass off inside.

Wendy came closer. "What's your deal? Showing up from nowhere and trying to become Queen Bee? I rule this school, _don't even try to bring me down_."

I smirked. She walked right into this one. "Really seems that way, with all your fucking authority and all. If I cared, which I don't, I would say that someone is trying to bring you down, that blonde chick with red shirt. And i _really_ want to be " queen bee" cause I just love drama."

" You should be afraid of me. I can kill your social life with a snap of my fingers."

"What social life?" I smirked and left.

God, I _really_ hate girls in my age.

xxx

Kenny was really sure that was Sonic he just saw.

He started to run, cause she was walking really fast.

" Sonic! Wait up!" he shouted.

She turned around and looked at him. For one second Kenny thought Sonic had tears in her eyes, but as he came closer he shook the thought off.

"Hi." she said low.

"Hi!" he answered cheerily!

They walked for a while before Kenny thought of something he meant to ask her.

"Hey listen… I was just wondering if maybe you would like to meet up again?" he said with a smile.

"Like tomorrow?" he added.

"I'm sorry. Kyle already asked me, and I said yes." She said, deeply buried in shame.

"Oh, okay." he said awkwardly.

Kenny knew he had to break the silence.

" I'm sorry Kenny. I really like you." she said.

"It's ok-" He got cut off by Sonic's warm lips against his. Just for a second, he melted away.

Kenny closed his eyes and the moment was gone: and so was Sonic.

"So-sonic?"

xxx

Kyle opened the door. " I'm home, ma!" he shouted before heading up the stairs.

"Okay, _bubele!_ I'm making some _rugelach_ for you and Ike!" Sheila shouted from downstairs.

Kyle opened the door to his room and sat on his bed. He really wanted to see that girl, and couldn't wait until tomorrow. It was just that Kenny was saying that about her, too.

He was in a real pickle.

So, he called Stan.

xxx

The phone buzzed in Stan's pocket, and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Stan. It's Kyle." _said Kyle.

"Hey dude! How's it going? You scored that chick you were talking about?" Stan replied.

_"__Not really."_

Stan frowned. "What happened?"

"_Kenny happened."_

Kyle's voice sounded like it was gonna break.

"Kyle, it's okay. Kenny's a player, he's gonna use her once and then lose her forever."

_"__Dude. I don't think so. He seems pretty serious about it." _

Stan knew _exactly_ how Kyle felt. Just that he was lucky enough to win Wendy over, and she was still having Token as a "fall-back" if Stan ever broke up, but.. this was about Kyle, not Stan. He shook off the thought.

_"__S-stan? Are you there?" _

"I am. I think you should calm this down, it's not that big of a deal.

Kyle sighed. _"I guess you are right, dude. See you in school tomorrow."_

_"_See ya, dude!" And with that he ended the call and put the phone back in his pocket.

This was pretty fucked up right here.

xxx

**Drama bomb! Where is this going?**

**If you like this, or have some thoughts, please review!**


	3. We're down to this

**Yay! 35 views! Thanks everybody! /^w^/**

**If you like it, or dislike it, please review!**

xxx

Henrietta sat on her bed and wrote poetry. She didn't really have anything else to do, since the other goths still were sick in the flu. She was really bored and school weren't open for another hour. She decided to go to The Village Inn for some coffee.

Henrietta jumped into her mom's light blue Audi, and inserted the key and heard the motor roar.

Henrietta pressed the gas pedal and the car was rolling.

10 minutes later she parked at The Village Inn.

She sat down in a booth and ordered a cup of coffee, and she looked around seeing no familiar faces. Phew. She kept looking just to be sure, and then her heart stopped for a second. One familiar face, rather backhead. She recognized the black messy hair. The two braids. The pale skin.

Why was she here?

**xxx**

I was almost asleep, even though I ordered some coffee just a second ago. It was like, maybe 5:30 AM and I don't know why I went to The Village Inn.

I actually got inspired by that poetry book the goths had, so I got my own, and I had already written twenty-two pages, full of emotional crap from a 15 year old teenage girl.

I was just drifting asleep again, with my head rested against the chilly table, when I felt that someone was watching me. I turned around, and I probably looked super dumb for a moment, but then I focused again and saw two big brown eyes, looking into mine. Henrietta!

I took my coffee and walked over to her booth.

"Is that a poetry book?" Was the five words that the goth said.

Five words, but coming from Henrietta Biggle, it was acceptance. She lightened up a bit, but as always, there was darkness in her eyes. It was like she saw the world how it really was.

"Yeah." I picked it up and waved a bit with the black book. "It sounded like a pretty cool thing to try, so yupp. I have a poetry book."

"That's actually… cool." She said.

"Yup. I'm like, the definition of cool."

We sat quiet for a long while before Henrietta broke the silence.

"Are you gonna drink that coffee?"

And right then, right there, I knew that this was pure happiness.

Sitting at a greasy table, drinking cold coffee and thinking about how messed up everything really is.

xxx

_"__And this is your radio at 103,9! Welcooooooome Tooooooooom Cruise! How is it going?"_

_"__Well, my career isn't going very well since that fudge packer rumor, but I'm filming a new movie and everything is good with my fami-"_

Kenny pressed the snooze button and yawned. It was 6:30 AM and that meant school. Whoopee fucking dah. But Kenny knew that today would be the most fucked up day ever. Because something happened yesterday.

_Sonic Chapman kissed Kenneth McCormick._

His head got all fuzzy and weird from just thinking about it, so instead he moved his concerns over to what he would wear. It took him a few moments before he just realized he would just do what he always did: wear the same clothes he wore yesterday. It was a bit gross, but nobody cares.

Kenny put on his parka and entered the living room.

"Hi Kenny!" Karen was running through the room and jumped over the sofa before sprinting out of the door.

Kenny went to the kitchen and grabbed some Poptarts and stuffed them in his backpack.

He opened the door and stepped out in the cold morning. How come school had to start so early?

Kenny spotted Stan,Kyle and Cartman up ahead and walked up to the bus stop.

"I'm telling you Kyle! It was Adam Sandler, he went on the air and said anti-semitic stuff! Like that jews are stupid and stuff!" Cartman's voice filled the air.

"No it was not!" Kyle said, he sounded pretty pissed off, and Kenny guessed that this was something he didn't wanna touch even with a 60-feet pole.

"I'm gonna show you, it's on Youtube!"

"I don't believe you Cartman!"

And with that Kyle and Cartman were gone, off to find out who was right.

"Did you do that essay about Islam last night,dude?" Stan asked.

"Mr. Garrison won't check anyways. I'll just make something up." Kenny replied.

The bus arrived, and even though Mrs. Crabtree's been gone for almost seven years, the new replacement did actually bring _lots_ of flashbacks to Kenny, like the "Sit down and shut up before I kill this cute bunny-tactic."

He looked around for a place to sit and found almost the whole bus filled up with tired students too lazy to walk.

There was only a few places to sit, and it was with that Damien kid, Scott Malkinson, Tweek Tweak and Kevin Stoley. Rather twitches than demon-possessed-diabetic-Star Trek-nerds.

Kenny hopped on the seat next to Tweek and the coffee-obsessed boy had a minor heart attack, from what Kenny could tell.

" -GAH!- H…i! Kenn-nngh-y!"

Kenny only had one thought:

That this is gonna be a _looooong_ ride.

xxx

_Yay. Recess. How jolly good fun that's gonna be._

I know I weren't the _most_ optimistic girl around, but _recess_. Ugh. Is it any kind of enjoyment in recess? I even had a little list in my head, to make things easier, why I shouldn't "_go outside and play with the other kids_".

Those motherfucking drama queens, also known as Wendy and pals. Like, I know I piss people off, but _damn_ they're mad. But do I care? Guess again. They'll find me though, because they will probably wait at the main entrance.

This is gonna sound so teenage-y and lame, but Kenny. Yup. I promised that I would never fall in love and stuff like that, but I fricking kissed the guy, and now I have to either deal with a proposal, emotion-filled speech or shame overload. And he hangs around the back door. No passing through there.

If I walk out these doors, I have to pass the Drama Queens, or Kenny and then the only way is kitchen entrance. There's reason number three, she's called Henrietta Biggle and she is a zone that I wont pass if I'm not at my brain's sharpest stadium. 'Cause I don't wanna sound cheesy, but I think that we "_need some time apart_ ".

So I decided I would put on my most sarcastic face, and face the Britney wannabe's - I'm even starting to talk like Henrietta - so I chose the main entrance.

God, I sound like Zelda or something.

xxx

I walk out those doors, and I know -haha- that there's no return.

Wendy Testaburger saw me. She slowly walks up to me and I see BeBe and Red joining up with her.

" What the fuck are you doing here, bitch?"

Oh, I know exactly how to play this one.

"Bitch? Wendy, you must be the first person ever to use that as a nickname to someone they don't like. Maybe you should patent that?" I smirked.

The only way to fight bitchiness, is with even more bitchiness.

Wendy looked like she wanted to stab my eyes out. "If you think that you are fucking hot shit or something, you're wrong. You've been here for two months and you have _no friends_. Everyone hates you."

I rolled my eyes. Geez, what a stereotype.

"It's better to know that you're being hated by everyone, rather that then being a transparent wannabe Britney Spears. You don't really notice, because they are all afraid of you."

And now I was a stereotype, new girl ruining old times.

Wendy looked like she just got hit by the "what the actual fuck-train".

"Well, I guess I'm no longer needed. So screw you guys, I'm going home."

I flipped Wendy off and started to walk down the street.

I laughed hysterically.

xxx

Kyle sat on the bus on his way home. He was almost alone.

Cartman's mom picked Cartman up for some KFC and Stan was off to baseball practice. That left him and Kenny, being completely awkward with absolutely nothing to talk about. Except for one thing, they were _so_ not talking about.

"So, uhm. It's nice weather isn't it?" Kenny blurred out.

Weather? Are we seriously talking about _the weather?!_

Kyle turned to Kenny. "Dude. We can talk about this." Kyle gave him a meaning look.

Kenny closed his eyes. " We can, but I'm not going to. It's weird."

Kyle was just about to say something when he heard a familiar voice. "Hi fellas! Wul, it sure is neato meeting you here!"

Kyle did so not want to talk with Butters right now.

"Yeah, cool. I'm gonna hop off now." Kyle said in monotone and pressed the "Stop"-button.

Two minutes later he was out in the fresh air. Just another hour, and he would be sitting at a fancy dinner with a girl. Maybe Kenny's girl.

xxx

**Sometimes I have to be lame and cheesy, so we can go to all the algebraic stuff.**


End file.
